


All the World's a Stage

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint Pretending to be a Prostitute, Kisses, M/M, Mission Fic, Phil as His John, Stage Blood, kind of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the ImagineClintCoulson prompt:Coulson comes running around the corner to find Clint absolutely covered in blood. It turns out to be stage blood, and Clint isn't really thinking about how it looks so he doesn't try to explain right away.





	All the World's a Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag violence here because any and all blood is stage blood. Clint is not injured at all. (Just a little winded from running and other activities with Phil)

“Barton, answer me, dammit. Where are you?” Phil tried to keep his calm and steady as usual, but the mission had taken a turn for the worst and since neither of his assets were responding, Phil’s voice was quickly losing its usual undisturbed quality. “Romanoff, we’ve lost visual, what’s going on?”

While he waited for a response, Phil had already started moving. He’d grabbed his gear and was halfway out the door of the hotel where they’d set up when Natasha’s voice finally came crackling over the comm. “Coulson...Lost Barton.” There was a patch of loud static but Phil was able to make out most of what Natasha had to say. “...knew we were coming….were ready for us. Split up, not sure where Clint is.”

“Got it. Get to the safe house. We’ll meet you there. I will find Clint.”

Whatever response Natasha gave was lost to the static, and Phil chose to believe she’d heard him and was headed for the safe house. Natasha could handle herself as well as anyone stupid enough to go after her. At the moment Phil was more concerned about where Clint was and if he was hurt and in need of help. 

Phil started walking, forcing himself to compartmentalize and focus on getting to where he’d last seen both Clint and Natasha. He kept his steps quick and focused on looking like a businessman on his way back from a too long lunch.

He’d made it a few blocks and had to stop in an alley to try and get control again. Finding Clint was key. Phil closed his eyes and counted to ten. By the time he reached ten, he was calm again and ready to find his asset. He thought about their plans for after the mission and used that to spur himself forward.

As he walked, Phil surreptitiously checked alleys for any signs that Clint had been there. He’d just come around the corner when Clint burst out from a side door, covered in blood. Phil’s heart dropped and he didn’t even look around before barreling into the alley and grabbing Clint. “Clint! Where are you hurt? We need to get you to the-”

Before Phil could finish his sentence, Clint had him pressed against the wall, lips on his. The kiss was hungry and hard and Phil groaned out loud when Clint leaned his whole body into Phil’s. He started to kiss his way up Phil’s jaw to his ear. 

“Not hurt. Fake blood. Was being followed. Don’t know if they’re still behind me.” 

Clint nipped at Phil’s ear, and Phil tipped his head back and moaned, eyes scanning their surroundings. When he saw someone come out the same door Clint had, he grabbed Clint by the shoulders and spun them around, hands moving down Clint’s body until he reached Clint’s crotch and gave it a squeeze. “I’m not paying you to kiss me. I’ve got fifteen minutes before I’m due back at the office.” Coulson’s voice was a harsh bark and Clint winked at him before slowly sliding down the wall to his knees. 

“Sorry, mister. You looked like a John who needs a little foreplay.”

Phil could feel the bad guys getting close so he grabbed a handful of Clint’s hair and tugged his head back. “Since I’m the one with the cash, I’ll be the one deciding what I need.” Phil looked over his own shoulder at the two men still standing there. “Can I help you, gentlemen? If you want to watch, it’s going to cost me extra.”

Both men turned bright red and darted out of the alley. Phil let go of Clint’s hair and Clint fell forward, one arm coming around Phil’s thigh to catch himself. “Please tell me I can get some of this Phil if our date goes well?”

Clint’s words didn’t register at first since Phil was watching to make sure the henchmen didn’t come back. When they did, Phil’s mouth went dry. “You liked that?”

Clint let go of Phil so he could stand and leaned forward enough to whisper in Phil’s ear. “I’ve always liked when you give orders, Coulson.”

Phil shuddered and took a step back. “Jesus, Clint.” Clint just smirked and stared Phil down. Phil could feel his cheeks burning, but he tried to ignore it. “You’re sure none of this blood is yours?

“It’s all fake. Whatever play they’re doing in that theater is a violent one. I ran right through some actor getting fake murdered.”

Phil laughed and grabbed Clint’s hand. “Good. Let’s find somewhere to wash some of this off of you.” Clint started to ask, and Phil said, “Natasha should be on her way to the safe house and I told her we’d meet her there.”

“Lead the way then, Phil.”


End file.
